Fait Accompli
by dayglo1
Summary: fait accompli something that has happened and is unlikely to be reversed KIBBS AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fait Accompli

Summary: fait accompli- something that has happened and is unlikely to be reversed

Author's Notes: I've written fanfic for years, but it's been a while, and I've never written for this show before. Hope y'all like it!

Spoilers: All four seasons are game, but it'll mainly be the third season right now. This starts at the end of the third season. (Kind of)

Feedback: Yes, please! I'm nervous about this one.

'Gibbs walked down the beach in Mexico. He had retired. 'Quit', said the niggling voice in his head, but he ignored it. He'd been doing that for years, and was quite good at it. He smiled to himself as he continued.'

"Uhhh…" He turned his head groggily as the fuzz in front of his eyes cleared. He could see someone sitting in front of him, looking worried. A female, dark-haired, familiar someone. He closed his eyes again. It couldn't be. She was dead.

"Gibbs…" He opened his eyes again. Kate was leaning close to him. "Gibbs?"

"You're dead."

She shook her head, confused. She leaned back in her chair, wincing slightly as she did so. "No, Gibbs." For the first time he noticed how tired she looked. "You almost were though." Kate smiled sadly.

He closed his eyes for a minute. Nothing made any sense and the searing pain in his head wasn't helping any. "What?"

She looked away from him. "Ari."

Gibbs shook his head, immediately regretting the action. "He shot you."

Kate was looking more and more worried. "No, Gibbs. One of his guys did, in my vest." She gingerly touched the still sore spot right above her heart. "Ari shot YOU, he shot you in the head, on the side."

He reached up and touched the bandage. It hurt like hell. "When?"

"Two weeks ago."

Two weeks. But she'd been dead a year. A lifetime. "Where's Ari?"

Kate again shook her head. "We don't know. He's in the wind. We've been looking for him 24/7 but someone in Mossad is still helping him. We can't even get close."

Gibbs noticed she had unconsciously glanced down to the left as she spoke. "Only Mossad?"

Her head snapped up. "What?"

He swallowed, his throat dry from so much disuse. "Mossad's the only one still helping him?"

She glanced away. "And us."

"What?!"

She gulped nervously. "Mossad says it wasn't Ari who shot you. The new director agrees."

Gibbs froze. "New director?"

Kate nodded. "Director Morrow resigned after you were shot, he blamed himself."

He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he had to ask. "Who's the new director?"

"That'd be me, Jethro."

Both heads turned to face the new voice.

It was Jenny Shepard.

TBC

Author's Notes part deux: Okay, so it's really starting at the end of the second season, with some changes. Hope it's not too confusing!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback! Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine

Gibbs waited impatiently for Kate to come back. Jen had alerted the doctors that he was awake and they'd unceremoniously thrown both women out while they checked him over. Having been poked, prodded and declared in improving health, he was now alone. The nurse had promised to allow Kate back in. He turned his head to the door as it opened.

"Where's Kate?"

The Director eyed him suspiciously. "I sent _Agent Todd_ back to NCIS. Agent DiNozzo thinks he has a lead on who shot you."

Gibbs glared at her. "_Ari_ shot me Jen."

She shook her head. "No, he didn't, Jethro. Haswari is working with us. It wasn't him."

"Says who?"

"His Mossad liasion."

Gibbs stilled, staring at her for a moment. It couldn't be. The past year had been a dream, a fictitious lifetime squeezed into a two week coma. But still, his gut turned. "Ziva David?"

Jenny had been looking out the window while she waited for his response, but now, she turned in confusion. "How did you know that?"

He closed his eyes. He had no idea.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kate rushed into NCIS, mindful of her cracked ribs. She saw Tony get into the elevator and called out to him. "Wait!" He held the elevator for her as she ran in. "What's going on?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Probie said he found something. How's the boss doing?"

She allowed a small smile to light her face as she shrugged. "He's awake."

Tony grinned as well. "Yeah."

The two walked into the bullpen. Tony was halfway through calling 'Probie' when they both stopped dead, standing next to a frozen McGee. All three stared at Gibbs' desk in confused silence.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback!

Chapter 3

"I'm looking for Agent Gibbs."

Tony, Kate, and McGee looked at the stranger at Gibbs' desk for a moment. Finally, Tony stepped forward. "I'm Gibbs." He ignored the eye roll Kate and McGee shared behind his back.

The young woman, however, did not. She gave Tony a slow once-over that made him squirm, then smirked. "I don't think so." Noticing the carefully blank looks on the three agents' faces, she sighed. "I'm Ziva David, Ari Haswari's Mossad liaison. I need to talk to Agent Gibbs. Where is he?"

This time, Kate stepped forward, her fury making her shake. "He's in the hospital, where Ari put him."

Ziva ignored the anger, instead becoming confused by the agent's words. "I was told he'd been released."

The three looked at each other in panic, before Tony grabbed his phone and called the hospital. After a few minutes he hung up, relieved, and turned back to the Israeli. "Looks like you were told incorrect information, so why don't you just go away, and we'll let you know when Gibbs comes back to work."

She was saved from having to reply by a new voice. "Ziva!" She turned to greet Director Shephard amid confused looks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate rested her head in her hand as she continued to scroll her computer screen. It was useless, this wasn't helping them get any closer to finding Ari. The only one who seemed to have any kind of lead was McGee, who was busy at his computer, chasing it down. Tony had gone to the hospital to see Gibbs. Kate looked up to MTAC. Director Shephard had gone up there with Officer David. Sighing, she returned to her computer, but her mind quickly wandered. As always, it went back to two weeks ago. Unconsciously, her hand went to her ribs. Before Tony left, Kate had made him promise not to tell Gibbs what had really happened, who the bullet had really been meant for. She imperceptibly shuddered as she thought how close she had come to dying. If Gibbs hadn't stepped forward to check on her when he had, that bullet would have hit her in the forehead. She closed her eyes, remembering Gibbs' blood sprayed on Tony's face, how the realization of Abby's dream had almost made her vomit. Two inches. That was all it had taken, all the difference there had been between life and death. Mentally shaking herself, she forced herself to resume work. She knew Tony would make her pay for lying to Gibbs, but right now she didn't care. Gibbs had enough problems to deal with.

And she had enough guilt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony flinched as Gibbs yelled at him for allowing Ziva David to meet with the director alone. At least the boss was getting better. When Gibbs paused for a moment, he interjected. "But the director said…"

Gibbs cut him off. "I don't care, DiNozzo, you find a way to get yourself up there with them."

Swallowing his pride, Tony nodded. "Won't happen again, boss."

He relaxed a fraction. "I know."

Tony was about to respond with a smart remark that was sure to get him slapped on the head when his phone rang. He answered and found himself talking to a frantic Kate. "Whoa, Kate, slow down. What happened? Abby was in the lab?" Gibbs couldn't hear what Kate was saying, but he could tell she was talking very rapidly.

Kate took a deep breath as the phone shook in her hands. "Abby was in the lab. Someone shot her through the window, Tony! McGee was on his way down there, he heard the shots, but she'd already been hit. He called me and I ran outside, but the bastard was already gone. Ducky's patching up the graze now. It had to have been Ari, Tony."

Finally, Tony was able to decipher what she was saying. When he did, his face went white and he gripped his phone so hard he could feel it give in his hand. "I'll be right there." He hung up and was on his way out when he remembered where he was. He turned back to Gibbs. "Someone shot Abby through the window of her lab, grazed her shoulder. It had to have been Ari, boss."

Gibbs sat up, ignoring the pain in his head. "He SHOT her?!" His brain raced as he fought to remember his coma-induced dream. Abby hadn't been hit then. He narrowed his eyes at Tony. Tony hadn't been down in the lab this time. "What are you waiting for DiNozzo, get over there!" Tony was halfway out the door when Gibbs stopped him. He still wasn't convinced everything he'd seen was going to happen, but he couldn't risk it. "Don't let Ducky leave NCIS and get me Gerald Jackson's phone number."

Tony looked at him in confusion. "Gerald? Why?"

"Just do it, DiNozzo!"

Tony threw an "On it boss!" over his shoulder as he ran out.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ducky ran through a mental checklist of what he needed as he made his way through the garage. Coffee for Kate, Tim, and Tony, and a Caff-Pow for Abby. He thought of the graze on her arm as he approached his car. Maybe two. He had just put his key in the lock when he felt a gun at his back and an all too familiar voice at his ear. "So good to see you again, Doctor."

TBC


End file.
